


The sweet feeling of release

by SunshineAndaLittleFlour



Series: Brunch is [37]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, Jack and Bitty are Very In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Shitty talks about Bachelor in Paradise, The Brunch Box, after a billion years away, because heathens, brunch is series, costume sex, look who came back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndaLittleFlour/pseuds/SunshineAndaLittleFlour
Summary: It’s an old photo, Bitty draped in Holster’s arms and grinning. It sets off something in Jack’s chest, something familiar and exciting all at once.Bitty’s legs are long and tan, the top of his thighs just barely covered by the costume. Whenever he’d moved the fabric had caught against the curve of his leg, the crest of his ass. It’d been cinched at the waist just enough to hint at Bitty’s figure, sleeves cut to show his shoulders, his lean arms. Everything about Bitty had been off-limits then, and just the thought of it now, a college tryst in the middle of a frat party, sends lighting down Jack’s spine.





	The sweet feeling of release

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, long time no see! I. Did not intend to be gone for this long. But life has a way of continuing to move even if you'd like it to just slow down for a minute. But. Whatever. I'm back now, even if it's just for long enough to post this and then disappear again. Sorry! I love you!
> 
> As always, all the thanks to twistedmiracle, who puts up with my prolonged absence and unsubtle titles. I very much appreciate you and all the work you do for me :)
> 
> For WriterCursed who asked for begging. I hope this qualifies as that at least a little bit!
> 
> Title comes from Hozier's Talk because, surprise surprise, I'm still obsessed

Shitty’s not even partially through the doorway when he asks the question, shouldering his way into Jack and Bitty’s apartment.

“Did you guys ever fuck in Bitty’s puck bunny costume?”

Jack tries to close the door on him, but it gets caught on Shitty’s shoulder. Shitty, unperturbed by this, continues to weasel his way inside. 

“So, get this, Lards and I were watching Bachelor in Paradise—”

“Naturally,” Jack deadpans, shutting the door behind Shitty.

“—and there’s this dude who mentioned hockey and this girl started talking about how you’re the hottest thing the hockey gods have ever crafted, which, I agree, I’ve missed your face desperately, my dude, I’m so glad you’re home—” 

“Shitty,” Jack sighs. His sunburns from vacation are still peeling, Bitty’s been in LA for three days, and he’s finally almost finished with Michelle Obama’s book. He loves Shitty, really, truly loves him, but Jack’s about three seconds away from shoving him in the closet with the sex cowboy hat and locking the door. “What does this have to do with the puck bunny costume?”

“I was getting to that,” Shitty says, launching over the back of Jack’s couch and somehow managing to remove his shirt in the same motion. He settles into the cushions and Jack resigns himself to never truly knowing Michelle’s thoughts, before pointedly walking around to the front of his couch and sitting down too.

“So this girl is talking about your Adonis abs and great ass, and how she would be a total puck bunny if you ever broke up with Bits—at which point other dude lost interest and, whatever, Mike’s way better anyways—but! It reminded me of Bitty’s puck bunny halloween costume! And I figured, there are a few different role play notes in the box, but nothing like that!” 

Jack’s still caught on the part of the story where some random reality television star thinks he and Bitty would ever break up while Shitty looks at him, utterly delighted. 

“I had to come over here immediately and tell you about it. I figure when Bitty comes back it’ll be the perfect way to welcome him home.”

Jack scratches at his peely shoulder and frowns. “You couldn’t have just tried to sneak another note into the box like you usually do?”

Shitty frowns. “I was hoping you hadn’t noticed.”

Jack has a sudden flashback to the time Shitty and Lardo had visited under the guise of congratulating them on their engagement and Shitty spent fifteen minutes noisily tripping on things in their bedroom while pretending to use the restroom.

“You weren’t super subtle, Shits.”

Shitty shrugs, accepting with grace that he’ll never have a future in espionage, and goes back to smiling brilliantly at Jack. “So? Have you two already done it or what?”

“Shitty, the point of this box was so we didn’t have to actually discuss your involvement in my sex life.”

“So you haven’t done it. S’awesome. You could combine it with another note from the box, if you really want. Bitty comes home later this week, so you should have plenty of time to come up with a plan. He still has the costume, right?”

Jack presses his fingers to his nose and can feel his face getting red. “Yes, he still has it.”

Shitty whistles. “And you haven’t fucked in it yet? Jack, missed opportunity.”

“I’ve been a little preoccupied lately,” he says dryly. 

“You two make time for sex like no other couple I’ve ever met. My disappointment in you is warranted.”

“We have a not unusual amount of sex, thank you, Shits,” Jack says. “The puck bunny costume hasn’t exactly been a recent active part of our lives, lately, sex related or otherwise. How would it even work, it’s a onesie—wait,” Jack slaps his hand over Shitty’s mouth. “Don’t answer that.”

Shitty licks Jack’s palm, because he was raised by animals, and his smile is wide below his mustache. 

Jack rolls his eyes and wipes his Shitty-saliva covered hand on Shitty’s face. Shitty, asshole that he is, just laughs. 

“Just think about it,” Shitty says, tone of voice and expression indicating that he expects Jack to not only think about it but actually put some sort of plan in motion. 

“Did you come to my apartment for the sole purpose of discussing my sex life?”

“Of course I did,” Shitty says happily, settling further into Jack’s couch. “We’re best friends.”

**

Jack makes it approximately six minutes after Shitty leaves before he sighs heavily and goes to find the box. 

The note is short, probably the shortest one he’s ever pulled from it but the words send heat to his face. 

_ Then beg ___

_ _He holds the note carefully in one hand and checks his phone for Bitty’s airline information. _ _

_ _He’s got two days._ _

_ _It feels like Way Too Long. _ _

_ _***_ _

_ _It is Way Too Long, and all the time really does is give Jack an opportunity to ramp up his libido and prove to himself that he really is just a Horny Bastard. _ _

_ _He doesn’t even try to pick up _Becoming_ again, and can’t find it in himself to be too frustrated at anything but himself. ___ _

_ _ _ _He doesn’t dig out the costume, because he has Self Control, thank you very much, but he does spend a good portion of his time thinking about Bitty in the costume. He hadn’t really taken the opportunity to enjoy it in college, but his memory is still Very Solid. And, he discovers, after a few moments of scrolling back through the photos on his phone, he saved the picture. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It’s an old photo, Bitty draped in Holster’s arms and grinning. It sets off something in Jack’s chest, something familiar and exciting all at once. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty’s legs are long and tan, the top of his thighs just barely covered by the costume. Whenever he’d moved the fabric had caught against the curve of his leg, the crest of his ass. It’d been cinched at the waist just enough to hint at Bitty’s figure, sleeves cut to show his shoulders, his lean arms. Everything about Bitty had been off-limits then, and just the thought of it now, a college tryst in the middle of a frat party, sends lighting down Jack’s spine. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack groans and very pointedly does not drag a hand over the front of his shorts. It takes a lot of willpower, but only because he knows the real thing will be home soon, and reality with Bitty is always better than fantasy._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _**_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty corners him the moment he walks in the door. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I just had a very interesting phone conversation with Lardo in the uber on my ride home,” he says, breath hot against Jack’s neck, his deft fingers already under his shirt. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I was going to pick you up,” Jack says, brain short-circuiting, because it’s been a week and Bitty looks Good. He’s vaguely aware that he’s got one shoe on, literally on his way to pick up Bitty from the airport, but this is a much better turn of events. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty hums, mouthing over Jack’s neck, pressed up on his toes to reach the underside of Jack’s jaw. He’s still tan from their trip to the island, but the LA sun has given him even more of a glow. His hands dip even further, fingertips dragging around Jack’s sides to skim the waist of his pants. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I got in early and liked that you were waiting for me at home,” Bitty replies, and Jack shivers. “Did you find it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“F-find what?” Jack’s always been pretty good at playing dumb, has used it rile up Bitty about music and pop culture for years, but for the life of him, he can’t remember anything past the feel of Bitty’s fingers on his skin. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty huffs, obviously amused at how easily he’s shut down Jack’s higher brain functions. “The puck bunny costume.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Not you, too,” Jack groans, breath hitching when Bitty slides his fingers beneath his waistband, fingers pressing into the flesh of his ass. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Which note did you pull for it?” Bitty asks, because Bitty is All Knowing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack doesn’t move, isn’t sure if he can move, but Bitty doesn’t seem to mind and starts digging through his pockets with the hand that isn’t already down his pants. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He withdraws both his hands completely when he finds it, and the whine in Jack’s throat would be embarrassing, but the sunlight coming through the windows makes Bitty look haloed in light, and the sight makes Jack’s mouth dry. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty reads the note once, then swallows, his eyes skating over the words again. He hums, looking up at Jack with a smile that means Trouble. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well,” he says, voice low and heady. “Are you gonna make me beg?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Uh.” It’s not a coherent response, but Jack’s feeling fairly incoherent at this point, and has he mentioned that Bitty’s been gone for a week? That’s seven days without a partner assisted orgasm. They both have to be feeling a little needy at this point, Jack thinks. Hopes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty hums and flips the note between his fingers, looking up at Jack thoughtfully. “Maybe I’ll make you beg.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack sort of wants to drop to his knees then and there, but that stupid puck bunny costume is starting to strut across his fantasy, and Jack knows he’ll regret it if they don’t pull it out. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We can’t tell Shitty,” he says, before wrapping his arms around Bitty’s waist and sliding his tongue over his bottom lip. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty pulls away long enough to laugh and gasp, “wouldn’t dream of it,” before Jack’s carried both of them into their bedroom. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He has to regretfully let go of Bitty once they’re there, though, because the stupid puck bunny costume is buried somewhere in the back of their closet, probably tucked beside Bitty’s other previous Halloween costumes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I can’t believe you didn’t get it out before now,” Bitty says, impatiently rooting through the back of their closet. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I wanted to wait for you.” Jack leans back and admires where Bitty’s bent over. Bitty throws an unimpressed look over his shoulder but wriggles his hips when he sees Jack staring. It makes Jack’s mouth go dry. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ha!” Bitty backs out of the closet with a triumphant fist-pump, holding the costume out at arm’s length. “It would’ve saved us the time now if you’d pulled it out before.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Time has never really been my concern,” Jack says, and it’s sappy, he’s aware, but seeing Bitty holding that costume sends him back several years. Time has been good to both of them, but every so often Jack gets a glimpse into what they could have been if they’d fallen for each other sooner._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A Halloween Haus party and a rabbit costume, the two of them dancing close together, sneaking into shadowed corners to steal kisses. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They got two years of Bitty still at the Haus, but for a lot of those two years Jack wished he was still across the hall, only a few wishful footsteps away. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He has this now, them, and the apartment they share. And it’s Enough._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That, and some moments are easy enough to recreate. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty shucks off his shirt and pants, giving Jack no time to appreciate how _tan_ his entire body is, Jesus Christ, before tugging on the costume. He pauses, one leg already in, before backtracking and, with a wink at Jack, tugs off his underwear too. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack catches a glimpse of Bitty’s cock just starting to stiffen before the costume slides in place, just barely covering his ass. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Huh,” Bitty says, onesie bunched around his waist, looking down at himself. “I guess all those squats have been paying off.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah,” Jack says, because he’s been reduced to one-word responses by the sight of Bitty halfway in this costume. God, Jack’s going to develop some sort of complex._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty tugs the sleeves over his shoulders, and it’s tight there too, stretched across Bitty’s broader frame, and Jack is having a Hard Time. Bitty tugs the zipper up, and it closes up to his chest, the zipper catching and refusing to go further when it reaches his sternum. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty’s cock is tenting the gray material. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack’s ready to Lose His Shit. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty is a Masterpiece in this. He’s beautiful Always, will continue to be the most beautiful person to Jack for the rest of his life, but right now Jack wants to Eat him he’s so good looking. Bitty’s grown into his body, and this costume proves it, tight in all the places Jack wants to run his hands._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty does run his hands over himself, along his shoulders and down to where the material stretches over his thighs, fingers plucking a silent melody along the skin. It’s everything Jack loved about the leotard, but with more of a shared history. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Bits,” Jack says, and his voice is rough. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty looks at him, cheeks red, and cheekily pulls the hood over his head. He saunters closer to Jack, fingertips fluttering up the zipper, until they’re nearly touching. Then Bitty leans in even closer, breath warm against Jack’s neck, and says, “It’s wabbit season.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He’s gone before Jack can get any more than a startled laugh out, hands grasping at where Bitty’s hips used to be. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty launches himself on to their bed, cackling wildly, and Jack can’t help but follow, the sounds of their laughter the greatest noise in their apartment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack finally gets his hands on Bitty’s waist, tugging his lithe body closer to Jack’s. He leans in and presses a raspberry against Bitty’s neck. “I didn’t know you were into Yosemite Sam,” he says, and Bitty laughs even harder. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It was Elmer Fudd who said that, Mr. Zimmermann!” Bitty says, when he actually manages to get the words out, Jack’s fingers working their way into his sides. “But I’ll—stop, ha!—I’ll forgive the Looney Tunes slip. Must be a Canadian thing; at least you’ve got that cute accent.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack stops squeezing Bitty’s sides and slides his hands lower instead, curving over where the material bunches at Bitty’s hips. “Glad to know my voice is more appealing than a redneck rabbit hunter.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yosemite Sam was a cowboy,” Bitty laughs, kicking back and wrestling out of Jack’s grip to roll onto his stomach and peer at Jack from under the edge of his hood. “But we’ve already cashed in that note.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack feels his face heating up and grins. “I guess we’re trying something new then, today.” He pushes up onto his knees and crawls behind Bitty._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty shoves the hood back to watch him go, but stays where he is, tracking Jack’s movements with bright eyes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack drags his hands down Bitty’s sides, fitting his palms neatly against Bitty’s hips, pinkies brushing the juncture of his thighs, the soft skin and fabric intoxicating beneath his fingers. He hauls Bitty’s hips up, knees underneath him, and Bitty looks up at him over his shoulder, weight resting on his elbows. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You just lookin’?” he asks, eyebrows raised. The rabbit ears on his hood droop down around his shoulders, and Jack has a sudden urge to pull on them and see what happens. But that would involve letting go of Bitty’s hips, and he Can’t Do That._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Instead, he slides his thumbs under the material over Bitty’s ass, bunching it a bit under his fingers. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Maybe I will just look,” Jack says, eyes dragging from Bitty’s face to his ass and back again. It’s a Really Good Ass. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty wriggles his hips and grins. “I think we both know you can’t just look. How are we doing this thing, Mr. Zimmermann?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s one piece,” Jack says. “Logistically, I’m not sure how we can do this.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’ve gotta get creative, Jack,” Bitty says, wiggling his hips a little more before pushing back, his ass pressed against where Jack’s sporting a semi in his shorts. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack grunts and tightens his grip on Bitty’s hips. He grinds his hips forward a little bit, just enough to tease both of them, fill the air with the intoxicating sounds Bitty makes when their bodies press close together. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Jack,” Bitty gasps, fingers tangling in the sheets. “Jack, we’re not just going to dry hump each other in this bed. I didn’t squeeze into this thing to come inside of it.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack laughs. “It wasn’t my idea for us to fuck like bunnies.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We’re not going to talk about whose idea it was with your dick this close to my ass.” Bitty rolls his hips back to punctuate that statement, and Jack’s fingers squeeze his hips again. “Now, who's making who beg tonight?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack grips Bitty’s hips harder to still them, ignoring Bitty’s whine when he does so, and takes a moment to let his brain take over for his dick. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty’s been gone for several days, and now Jack has him in his hands, in their bed, wearing something that would be logistically difficult to fuck in without damaging. And they could damage it, Jack thinks. Bitty wouldn’t really mind. But it’s also something Jack could see pulling out again, when they’re feeling nostalgic, or maybe when Jack wins another cup. So he’d like to keep it whole, at least for now. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re doing a lot of thinking for someone who spent a week without their partner and now has them literally in their hands,” Bitty says, interrupting Jack’s thoughts and simultaneously proving himself to be some kind of Jack-specific mind reader. “I mean, I can beg if you really can’t decide.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No,” Jack says, and then doesn’t think at all. He flips Bitty over, hands on his sides, hips between his legs and dips down to nip at his collarbones. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No?” Bitty says breathlessly, fingers tangling in Jack’s hair, body arching up against him. “No, you don’t want me to beg or no, you want to be the one to beg?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, I’ll be making you beg, alright,” Jack says, spelling the words into Bitty’s neck, drinking in the shiver that runs through Bitty when Jack breathes over his throat. “I just want to work for it.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack sucks a mark onto Bitty’s collarbone, to make up for all the days Los Angeles kept them from doing this, and then promptly tugs the cheap costume zipper down with his teeth._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He tugs the material aside as he goes, pressing his fingers along Bitty’s ribcage, like playing a song he’s familiar with, a dance he’s been learning for years and never once found himself not grinning at the first few notes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The zipper stops at Bitty’s bellybutton, which impedes Jack from bringing his vision to fruition, but it’s fine, he can get creative. There’s no playbook on sex quite like the library Jack’s compiled in his mind of ways to pleasure the fuck out of Bits. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty, for his part, keeps his mouth shut. It brings Jack back to the early days of the box, their noise competition, the way Bitty never lost his competitive streak, even when he quit hockey. And it makes him all the more determined to make Bitty beg for what he wants. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack tugs the suit off Bitty’s shoulders, up and over until it’s caught on Bitty’s biceps, the material giving enough for Jack to tug the rest of the costume down to where he wants it. Bitty’s cock twitches when Jack pulls the opening around it, settling it just under Bitty’s balls. It leaves most of him exposed, blush crawling down his chest to where the costume is pooling at his waist. He looks Absolutely Delicious, and Jack can’t wait to taste. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty shuffles a bit, arms caught at his sides, and the motion pulls the material where it’s hooked below his cock. He gasps, a short sound he swallows, looking at Jack with wide, bright eyes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We can’t fuck like this,” he says._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I know,” Jack replies, tonguing at one of Bitty’s exposed nipples before ducking further down. He breathes along the length of Bitty’s dick, watching it twitch again, before licking up the underside._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That gets Bitty to groan and roll his hips, seeking the warmth of Jack’s mouth._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But Jack pulls back, lets Bitty’s cock bob against his cheek before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin just below the head. He hums against it, then trails lighter kisses down the shaft, drifting over to where Bitty’s hips are pressing against the fabric. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Jack,” Bitty groans, then abruptly cuts himself off, mouth set in a determined line when Jack looks up at him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty shakes his head and settles further down against the sheets. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack keeps looking at him, hyper aware of his hands on Bitty’s skin, the curve of Bitty’s dick beside his cheek. He’s thrumming with the need to pull Bitty in, press his tongue to the warmth beside him until he’s swallowing him down. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But he won’t. Not yet._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty frowns, but it’s a reluctant one, barely constructed around the true smile Bitty wants to give him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _In this pretend battle of wills, Jack knows he’s got the upper hand. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But then Bitty opens his mouth._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You gonna come first?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack blinks. “What?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty shuffles in the sheets, so the material of the costume slides further down his shoulders, making him look debauched, exposed. “You aren’t doin’ much yet, so I figured maybe you’d want to come first? Pull that beautiful cock out of your shorts and jerk off over me, ‘til I’m just covered in you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack’s breath hitches, dick twitching in his shorts where he’s got his hips pressed into the bedding, as though suddenly remembering it’s got an invitation to the party. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But Bitty isn’t finished. He pulls his arms in a little closer, the material rubbing against his cock, eyelashes fluttering as he moves. He hums, tucking his hands under his hips, and it serves to press him closer to Jack and accentuate the skin between the unzipped sides of the costume. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Is that what your plan is? To lay me out, all dressed up nice for you? Maybe you’ll put your fingers in my mouth, get them nice and wet for when you slide them over yourself. You look so good with your hand on your own cock, just aching to spill all over me. I’m all spread out, Jack, just for you. Are you gonna do something about it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Bits,” Jack whines, dropping his head against Bitty’s hip so he doesn’t have to see the way Bitty licks his lips, the way the words dipping between his teeth are affecting him just as much as they’re affecting Jack. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He shivers, both of them do, when Jack’s hand drifts down to press against himself. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s it, Jack,” Bitty says, hips twitching. “You gonna get yourself off over me? Come on my chest, my stomach? You wanna give me your fingers first?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You fight dirty, Bits,” Jack says, then opens his mouth and takes Bitty onto his tongue. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It’s effective in getting Bitty to stop talking for a handful of seconds. But Jack should know better by now. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He hums around Bitty’s cock, salty and warm in his mouth, and Bitty groans above him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ah, Jack, don’t stop, fuck, you better be touching yourself too. I expect to have to wash this costume when we’re— oh, Lord— when we’re done.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack groans and presses further down, breathing in through his nose. He props himself up on one hand and reaches down with the other to push his shorts halfway down his thighs. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He’s not sure who’s begging, or if either of them really even are, but he’s a little bit frantic now, taking Bitty deeper and thrusting into his own hand, seeking something._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty lets out a soft moan and manages to bend one arm up to thumb at his own nipple. It shifts something in Jack, and he hollows his cheeks. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You want me to come in your mouth, Jack?” Bitty asks, and Jack nods, wants that desperately. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re gonna have to use your words, sweetpea,” Bitty says, arching his back again, thumb and forefinger pinched around his own nipple, skin flushed and red. “Tell me what you want.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack pulls off Bitty’s cock to mouth wetly at the sides and say, voice gravelly, “Come in my mouth, Bits.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What was that?” Bitty asks, hips twitching, cock flushed as red as the rest of him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I want you to come in my mouth.” He goes to take Bitty back in his mouth, swallow him down, but Bitty’s other hand stops him. Jack looks up, confused and Horny as all get-out. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty raises his eyebrows, and it hits Jack like a train. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Oh. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Please,” Jack whispers, and Bitty drops his head back against the pillows. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack takes Bitty back in his mouth, and it’s not long before Bitty comes down his throat. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty’s sweaty and red, panting and twitching when Jack presses messy kisses to his skin. He crawls his way back up Bitty’s body one-handed, the other wrapped around his dick._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He kisses Bitty, dirty and deep, and jacks himself desperately over Bitty’s flushed skin._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You want me to come all over you?” Jack breathes when he breaks the kiss, looking into Bitty’s half-closed eyes, his pink mouth. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah,” Bitty says, stretching beneath him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack raises his eyebrows and Bitty laughs. He shrugs off the sleeves of the costume and reaches up to slides his palms over Jack’s cheeks, bringing his mouth back down. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Please,” Bitty says against his lips. “Please come all over me, Jack.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And Jack does. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His orgasm punches out of him with a noise that Bitty swallows. It rolls through his back, his shoulders, shudders through his whole body until he’s weak-kneed and trembling, Bitty’s hands pressing down to squeeze even more from him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It splatters down over Bitty’s stomach, Bitty’s chest, streaks of it lining the flushed skin._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack drops his face into Bitty’s neck and lets his knees buckle, collapsing the rest of the way onto Bitty, feeling the way his release immediately sticks between their skin. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty laughs, arms sliding around his shoulders, and he feels like home. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m not leaving this bed,” Jack mumbles. “We’re gonna stay right here forever.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Forever, huh?” Bitty scratches his fingers through Jack’s hair, ignoring the mess between them and what is probably an uncomfortably bunched costume beneath him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Forever,” Jack confirms with a sigh. “We’re both kept husbands now. Your book sales and my cup win will carry us through to retirement.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty laughs. “Is that so? You’d give up hockey, just like that? For me?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack smiles against Bitty’s neck, because he loves two things more than anything else, and he knows Bitty would never actually ask him to choose, just like Jack won’t ever ask Bitty to choose between him and baking. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Maybe I’ll build an indoor hockey rink in our bathroom.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty laughs again and shakes his head, rubbing his jaw against Jack’s hair. “Alright, Mr. Zimmermann, I could be convinced. There might have to be some begging involved, though.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack groans and wriggles his body, spreading the mess between them further._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bitty laughs, unbothered, and it lights up the room._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Poots: Hey, Jack, I was watching Bachelor in Paradise and one girl talked about you  
Tater: I see episode also. Jack already have puck bunny, no need for lady on beach  
Snowy: he just had a beach vacation too, but maybe we can get Chris Harrison to officiate his wedding  
Jack: ...does everyone watch this show?
> 
> BONUS BECAUSE I WAS GONE FOR LIKE SIX YEARS:  
Shitty: you think Bitty needs a ride home from the airport?  
Lardo: Knight, I swear to god, if you show up to their apartment and stop all costume-related activities from happening I’ll pre-divorce you. And make you be my attorney for it.  
Shitty: aw, Lards, are you proposing to me?
> 
> ps: the working title for this fic was "Puck Bunny Sex: The Inevitable"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
